Wheel Master
}= - Spindle = - Wheel = }} 'N Wheel Master (afrikaans.: Wielmeester) is 'n Unversed wat in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep voorkom. Dit is een van die baas teenstander by Enchanted Dominion en Mirage Arena. Verskyning Die Wheel Master is 'n groot Unversed wat lyk soos 'n . Die hoofliggaam bestaan uit 'n lang, rooi kolom met sy swart kop naby die bokant. Die punt van die kolom het vier silwer spykers daarop, en die linkerkant is ook met 'n paar spykers gevoer. 'N Lang, gebuigde, rooi arm met swart gewrig verbind 'n groot, swart wiel aan die bokant van die kolom. Die wiel het vyf rooi speke en vyf wit spykers aan die buitekant. 'N Soortgelyke, maar korter arm is aan die hoofkolom, net onder die kop van die Wielmeester, vasgemaak en eindig in 'n groot, swart, klouagtige spoel met goue draad gedraai om die spoel. 'N Breë, plat, bruin uitsteeksel heg aan die hoofkolom net bokant die basis en is verbind met twee van die bene van die Unversed. Die derde been is aan die teenoorgestelde kant van die kolom gekoppel as die ander twee. Die rooi oë lyk met 'n hartseer uitdrukking en die Unversed insignia word aan die voet van die kolom vertoon. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, ontvang die Wheel Master 'n herkleuring. Die rooi dele van sy liggaam word wit met goudligte, die swart gewrigte word donkerblou en al die silwer spikkels op sy lyf skakel na hanblou. Die bordagtige uitsteeksel wat sy bene verbind, verander van bruin na 'n verbleikte rooi kleur, die kloue aan die spoel word silwer en die draad op die spoel word groen. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Maleficent, wat die donkerte in Terra se hart tydelik beheer, veroorsaak dat die Keyblade-draer die hart van die slapende prinses Aurora te steel. Maleficent probeer dan om Terra aan haar kant te werf deur hom inligting oor Master Xehanort aan te bied, maar Terra weier. Terra en Maleficent se bespreking word onderbreek deur 'n bewing wat dwarsdeur die kasteel uitbars. Terwyl Maleficent verklaar dat die Unversed hulle wil steur voordat sy uiteindelik verdwyn, hardloop Terra na die troonkamer om na die Wheel Master te sien. In 'n hewige geveg slaag Terra daarin om die Wheel Master te verslaan. Strategie Aangesien dit die een van die eerste base in die spel geveg word, sal die Wheel Master die speler se kennis van die beheermaatreëls van die spel, sowel as die vegstyl, sterk punte en swakhede van Terra toets. Terra het toegang tot D-Links, Command Styles en Shotlocks, so die speler moet hierdie spesiale vermoëns tot hul voordeel gebruik. Dit is ook belangrik dat die speler 'n konstante treffer-en-hardloop-strategie gebruik. Aan die begin van die geveg sal die Wheel Master 'n straal energie van sy spil-agtige arm op Terra afvuur. As dit slaan, sal die speler vinnig op moet tik om te ontsnap. Andersins kan hierdie aanval veilig verdedig word met 'n tydige blok. U kan ook die spil-agtige arm met Lock-On teiken en sy HP leegmaak om te keer dat die balkaanval op enige punt van die geveg weer gebruik word. Dit is egter nie nodig om die Wheel Master te verslaan nie. As die Unversed-baas hoog in die lug spring, gly dan uit die pad of spring. Versuim om hierdie aanval te ontduik, sal Terra skade berokken deur die skokgolf, wat van korte duur is as gevolg van die landing van die Unversed. 'N Goed-tydige sprong kan die speler selfs toelaat om 'n paar aanvalle op hul eie op die Wheel Master te laat land voordat hy terugkeer na die 'hit-and-run"-strategie. Dit kan ook voordelig wees om die Wheel Master onder een van die bedekte boë in die uithoeke van die vertrek te lok, om die vermoë om te spring belemmer, maar as aanvalle nie vinnig genoeg hanteer word nie, sal dit ontsnap. 'N Ander aanval in die Wheel Master se arsenaal is dat hy sy draaiende spil-agtige whiel op Terra gooi. Dit is 'n teken dat hy skielik hom bolyf in 'n sirkel begin draai terwyl 'n stormwind hom omring. Skyfie of blok kan gebruik word om die inkomende projektiel te ontduik. Na die uitvoering van hierdie aanval, sal die baas homself vir 'n periode oop hou vir skade, en uiteindelik terugkeer na sy tegniek om op Terra te spring en met elke landing 'n skokgolf te paai. Uiteindelik sal hierdie spronge die Wheel Master na die plek van die val gelaat aanhangsel lei, wat hy dan opneem en weer aanheg. Dit kan ook die ligstraal-aanval herhaal. Dieselfde strategieë kan gebruik word om dit te vermy. Nadat hy genoeg skade ontvang het, sal die Wheel Master oorval, verdoof, en broodnodige HP-bolle laat val vir Terra om op te tel. Dit is nou die tyd om die Wheel Master te bombardeer met alles in Terra se arsenaal, van magie tot fisieke combo's. Wanneer die Wheel Master weer na sy sin kom, sal dit van kant tot kant draai en skade berokken met elke treffer. Skyfie is Terra se beste manier om skade te vermy. Vir 'n meerderheid van die geveg daarna sal die baas van Unversed eenvoudig aanvalle wat voorheen gesien is, soos die springende skokgolfaanval en spilwiel gooi herhaal. Gebruik weer dieselfde strategieë as vroeër om hierdie aanvalle te vermy. Die Wheel Master het slegs toegang tot een ander aanval, een wat slegs beskikbaar is aan die einde van die geveg sodra sy laaste HP-balk sigbaar word. Tydens die uitvoering van hierdie taktiek, gee die Wheel Master energie vry en word dit op Terra ontlaai. Skyfie word aanbeveel vir gebruik ten einde voor die baas bly. Magiese bevele met 'n lang reeks maak hierdie stryd baie eenvoudiger, maak dus seker dat u opdragte soos Fire en Blizzard goed gebruik. Solank as wat die speler homself genees, indien nodig en alle spesiale vaardighede benut as dit beskikbaar is, sal die Wheel Master betyds verslaan. Rematches by die Mirage Arena Weaver Fever Die Wheel Master keer terug in die Mirage Arena, en veg in die Weaver Fever-ronde, een wat spesifiek daarvoor genoem is. Hy dien as die laaste baas, nadat die speler drie golwe van Unversed verslaan het, sal die Wheel Master dieselfde aanvalle gebruik as in sy eerste geveg met Terra; dieselfde strategieë kan gebruik word om dit hierdie keer te verslaan. Die enigste verskille in hierdie stryd is die groot hoeveelheid HP-bedrag van die Unversed-baas, die moontlike teenwoordigheid van enige vriende as die speler ko-op-modus kies, en die verhoogde krag van die speler se aanvalle. As die speler kies om die Wheel Master as Aqua of Ventus in die gesig te staar, moet hy slegs strategieë verander na een wat by die sterk en swak punte van 'n spesifieke karakter pas (onthou dat Terra ten gunste van brute sterkte is, Aquas sterkte magie is en Ventus se sterkte spoed is). As gevolg van die aansienlike verhoogde krag van die speler en enige hulp wat die speler van vriende kan kry, is die Wheel Master redelik maklik om te verslaan, wat die Weaver Fever ronde volledig maak. Villains' Vendetta Die Wheel Master maak 'n laaste verskyning in die Villains' Vendetta-ronde. Dieselfde strategieë wat in vorige gevegte gebruik is, kan hierdie keer gebruik word om dit te verslaan. Die speler moet seker maak dat hul karakter op 'n relatiewe hoë vlak is, met sy of haar kragtigste vaardighede toegerus. Dit sal net verseker dat die maksimum skade aan die baas toegedien word nie, maar ook dat die speler se karakter so min as moontlik skade neem. Onthou, soos altyd, Terra, Aqua en Ventus se verskillende vegstyle, maak gebruik van Command Styles en dies meer, en maak seker dat dit genees indien nodig. Aanvalle *'Swaaiarm' (スイングアーム Suingu Āmu): Slaan spelers met sy arms as hulle te naby is. *'Spring aanval' (ジャンプアタック Jampu Atakku): Spring in die lug en skep 'n skokgolf as dit land. *'Galop' (ギャロップ Gyaroppu): Gloei rooi van woede, en storm in 'n ontladende aanval op die speler. *'Wielskiet' (ホイールシュート Hoīru Shūto): Gooi die wiel na spelers. *'String van die Dood' (ストリングオブデス Sutoringu obu Desu): Omring spelers in 'n draad van energie. Video Gallery File:Wheel Master (Art).png|Konsepkuns van die Wheel Master. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bosses